Vivre et aimer
by angelordemoon
Summary: Hermione a perdu les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus. A quel point sa vie peut-elle changer suite à leurs retrouvailles ?
1. Prologue

**Hello les ami(e)s, j'écris pour la première fois une fanfic sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, et pour être honnête je ne sais pas où cette histoire va nous mener. On est tous dans le même bateau, on ne sait pas où on va, mais on y va ^^**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, des avis ou juste une envie de papoter, laissez des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

À la suite de la Grande Bataille qui avait opposé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Harry Potter, tous les individus du monde sorcier s'étaient portés volontaires pour aider à reconstruire Poudlard. Le nouveau château fut de nouveau habitable en moins d'un mois.

Une fois sûrs que les cours pourraient reprendre dès le mois de Septembre, Minerva McGonagall contacta Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, pour leur demander s'ils pensaient recommencer et terminer leur septième et dernière année à l'école. Ils lui répondirent par l'affirmative. Satisfaite de leur réponse, elle souhaita s'entretenir avec Hermione Granger, son élève préférée. La fille qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir.

Elle utilisa la poudre de cheminette et se retrouva dans un salon très douillet, dont deux murs étaient recouverts d'une grande bibliothèque débordant de livres. Ce petit détail émût beaucoup la directrice. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, son élève n'avait pas changé. Elle dévorait toujours autant de livres. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, elle ne devait pas oublier le but de sa visite. Elle avait de nombreuses bonnes nouvelles à annoncer à cette jeune femme qu'elle aimait profondément.

« Hermione ?

\- Dans la cuisine, Professeur ! »

Minerva se repérait sans mal dans le bel appartement qu'elle connaissait bien, et elle rejoignit la jolie brune en quelques instants.

« Bonjour Professeur, voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

\- Avec plaisir, merci beaucoup. »

Une fois la tasse préparée, Hermione la posa sur la table devant sa chère professeure et s'installa en face d'elle.

« Je suis ravie de vous voir, Madame. Cela faisait un moment.

\- Oui, Hermione. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers temps. J'ai eu fort à faire au Ministère, mais je peux aujourd'hui venir te voir pour t'annoncer de grandes nouvelles.

\- Dites-moi, Professeur.

\- En premier lieu, l'école pourra rouvrir dans deux semaines, à temps pour la rentrée de cette année.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle !

\- Oui, Hermione. Même plus qu'excellente. Toutefois, pour préserver ma tranquillité d'esprit, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. En effet, bien que l'école soit reconstruite à neuf et que tout le monde puisse être accueilli, j'ai besoin de l'aide d'une élève de confiance pour surveiller nos étudiants et conseiller ceux dont…

\- Vous voulez donc que je sois Préfète-en-Chef ? interrompit Hermione.

\- Oui, Hermione. Effectivement. Toutefois, pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard, je vous demanderai, si cela vous convient, d'effectuer cette tâche aux côtés d'un Professeur de l'école.

\- Quel professeur, Madame McGonagall ?

\- Un professeur que vous ne connaissez mieux qu'aucun autre élève, et dont vous avez compris par vous-même le statut particulier. J'ai choisi de réembaucher le Professeur Lupin comme Professeur contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Remus ? Oh ! Quelle bonne idée ! Je serais ravie de le retrouver, j'ai hâte !

\- Je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir. En outre, il me tient à cœur de vous annoncer une autre nouvelle. Vous souvenez-vous de Sirius Black ?

\- Le parrain d'Harry ? Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle tristement. Il est mort il y a deux ans maintenant.

\- Eh bien justement, Hermione. Il est ressorti du Voile du Ministère il y a quelques semaines désormais. Et je l'ai également embauché comme Professeur au sein de notre école, au poste de Professeur de Métamorphoses. »

Le rappel de sa capacité d'animagus les fit sourire toutes les deux. Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient, et des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues. Minerva s'étonna de la capacité de son élève à contenir ses émotions, qu'elles fussent positives ou négatives. A sa place, elle aurait hurlé de joie de retrouver un proche perdu, mais pas Hermione.

Toutefois, Minerva ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire… et elle est loin de s'imaginer à quel point ses décisions allaient influencer l'année de son élève favorite...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mon p'tit loup

**Ceux et celles qui ont compris à quelle œuvre musicale se réfère le titre de ce chapitre, ne changez pas ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et amusez-vous surtout !**

 **P.S. : Ne me jugez pas pour les couples que je forme… Je les trouve juste tellement mignons (et ils tous majeurs, je vous le jure).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Mon p'tit loup…**

 **Hermione – fin août, une semaine avant la rentrée, appartement d'Hermione**

Bien que la Directrice de Poudlard fût partie, Hermione ne bougea pas de sa chaise. Elle sentait que si elle se levait, ses jambes ne pourraient pas la soutenir. Une émotion trop forte s'était emparée de son cœur et de son esprit.

Ainsi, Remus était de retour parmi la société. On ne l'avait plus vu depuis qu'il avait perdu dans la même semaine sa femme Nymphadora et son meilleur ami Sirius. Elle ne le jugeait pas. Elle l'avait vu pleurer la mort de sa femme. Elle l'avait vu dépérir à cause de la perte de deux êtres chers. Et il avait finalement fait le choix de fuir, fuir tous ces endroits et toutes ces personnes qui lui rappelait douloureusement la perte de son âme sœur.

Mais même si elle comprenait ce chagrin mieux que beaucoup d'autres – la guerre lui avait arraché de nombreux amis – elle lui en avait longtemps voulu. Elle l'avait détesté de l'avoir aussi longtemps privé de sa présence. Car oui, Hermione était tombée amoureuse de lui, de ce professeur qu'elle avait toujours admiré, de loin comme de près.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle l'avait rencontré. C'était le jour de la rentrée de sa troisième, dans l'un des wagons du train qui partait en direction de Poudlard. Quand elle entra dedans avec ses deux amis Harry et Ron, il dormait. Elle le trouva beau à l'instant même où ses yeux se posaient sur lui, emmitouflé dans sa cape, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir froid. Discrètement, elle jeta des regards vers lui, tout au long du trajet, jusqu'à l'attaque des détraqueurs. Et quand le calme fût revenu dans le train, et que Remus revint s'installer près d'eux, elle reprit sa nouvelle habitude : observer cet homme.

Mais elle avait grandi depuis cette époque, et elle aimait à se dire que ce n'était plus une petite fille qu'il considérerait encore comme une enfant en la revoyant. Elle espérait, au fond d'elle, qu'il ne se comporterait pas comme un père…

Et Sirius. Le simple fait de pouvoir se dire qu'il était vivant lui donnait le sourire. Elle le considérait comme un oncle, presque un grand frère. Il lui avait tant manqué. Elle se demande s'il avait changé depuis son passage à travers le Voile. S'il se souvenait de tous les détails de sa vie. Est-ce qu'il se souviendrait d'elle ?

Sur cette pensée, elle se leva. Elle n'avait pas encore mangé, mais le choc des révélations de la Directrice lui avait enlevé son appétit. Pour se détendre, elle prit une douche et se sécha rapidement, avant de se blottir dans ses couvertures. Elle ferma les yeux et ses pensées se dirigèrent instantanément vers Remus et Sirius. Dire que dans une semaine, elle « vivra avec » ces deux hommes quotidiennement… Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée en souriant.

* * *

 **Remus – veille de la rentrée, appartement de Remus**

« Quelle merde ! » s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans son salon. Remus avait perdu l'habitude de devoir partager son appartement, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi bordélique que Sirius. Son meilleur ami avait beau avoir dépassé les trente ans, il ne parvenait pas à imprimer dans son esprit la signification du mot « ranger ». Peut-être même celle du mot « respect ».

Excédé par ce qu'il venait de trouver dans son salon alors qu'il venait de se réveiller, Remus se rendit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du coupable et ouvrit la porte brutalement. Comme il s'y attendait, l'espèce de chien galeux qui lui servait de colocataire était sous sa couette, accompagné d'une créature aux cheveux blond platine.

« Espèce de connard ! hurla Remus pour le réveiller.

\- Il t'arrive quoi, Lunard ? J'ai fait une connerie ?

\- Vire-moi ton plan cul de l'appartement, on parle après. »

Remus claqua de nouveau la porte en partant et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se demanda comment se détendre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la douche. Mouais, ça pourrait le faire. Il ouvrit le robinet et se déshabilla à toute vitesse avant de rentrer dans la cabine déjà embuée.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps. Ce corps qu'il haïssait à cause des multiples cicatrices qui le barrait de toute part. Des sorts l'ayant touché durant la Grande Bataille, des frasques de loup-garou, des bagarres dans les bars quand l'alcool prenant l'ascendant sur sa raison… Tout cela le rendait malade. Depuis qu'il avait perdu Nymphadora – sa femme, son amour –, il n'avait plus pensé à partager une intimité avec quelqu'un.

Non. Dire cela constituait un réel mensonge. Il y avait pensé, une fois, avec une personne qu'il s'arrangeait pour croiser au hasard d'une rue du Chemin de Traverse, ou dans le Londres moldu qu'il affectionnait tant. Mais s'il désirait la voir, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le voit. Pour cela, il avait demandé à Harry s'il pouvait exceptionnellement lui emprunter sa cape s'invisibilité, le temps d'un été. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi généreux que ce garçon. Il lui avait prêté sa cape sans lui demander la raison.

Et heureusement qu'il ne la lui avait pas demandée. Comment aurait-il pu justifier son geste ? Il détestait mentir, mais il ne voulait pas dire à celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu qu'il avait besoin de ne pas se faire voir de sa meilleure amie pour pouvoir l'admirer de loin. Eh oui, il était tombé amoureux. Amoureux fou d'Hermione.

Juste à penser à elle, il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Il se remémora tous les endroits où il l'avait vu : à la librairie, au Magasin de Farces et Attrapes des Weasley… Il la revit sourire pendant qu'elle lisait un ouvrage sur les Créatures Magiques. Il la revit rire aux éclats alors qu'elle discutait avec Harry devant une Biéraubeurre. Mais aussi, il la revit se pencher vers les rayonnages inférieurs de la bibliothèque pour attraper un volume poussiéreux, il eut l'image de son corps parfaitement dessiné devant les yeux.

Cette dernière pensée déclencha un flux de désir qu'il ne pût contrôler et il prit sa virilité dans sa main et commença des va-et-vient lents. Il ne lui fallut pas faire de grands efforts pour que son envie d'elle ait raison de lui. Le souffle court, il plaqua sa main contre le carrelage humide de la douche pour soutenir son corps affaibli. Une fois qu'il eût récupéré, il sortit de la douche, noua une serviette autour de sa taille et se sécha rapidement. Son colocataire devait sûrement l'attendre en bas.

Peut-être qu'un Doloris lui ferait comprendre la leçon. Un sourire sadique germa sur ses lèvres, mais il calma vite sa rage. C'était peut-être un maniaque du désordre, mais franchement, il y avait une différence entre faire une montagne de quelque chose d'insignifiant, et retrouver des capotes usagées sur son canapé.

* * *

 **Sirius – encore la veille de la rentrée, toujours chez Remus**

Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, après avoir abusé une dernière fois de la gentillesse de sa compagne d'une nuit et que celle-ci fût partie, Sirius se demanda ce qui pouvait bien avoir déclenché une telle colère chez son meilleur ami. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait en rentrant, sans doute à cause de tout le Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait ingurgité la veille.

En revanche, il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait fait avec sa partenaire. Mais il n'avait pas eu la révélation qu'il espérait depuis qu'il était revenu du Voile. Quand il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans ce brouillard qui ne se levait jamais, il avait pris la décision que si jamais il avait la chance de revenir dans le monde réel, il chercherait sans relâche la femme qu'il lui fallait. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus vivre seul.

Il savait pertinemment ce que pensait son meilleur ami de sa façon de chercher la femme parfaite. Et il devait lui donner raison : écumer les bars, ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure façon de s'y prendre. Rares sont les femmes vertueuses qui se cachent en plein milieu de la nuit dans les bars. Mais au-delà de son envie de se mettre enfin sérieusement en couple et d'essayer de tourner la page, il avait également des besoins plus primaires. Et c'était grâce à ces femmes libérées qui se saoulaient autant que lui d'en les bars qu'il pouvait se satisfaire.

En passant devant la salle de bain, il entendit des bruits étranges. Il colla son oreille à la porte et entendit alors les grognements caractéristiques de son ami : Remus se donnait du plaisir seul. Mais ce ne fût pas cela qui le choqua. Ce fût quand il l'entendit prononcer le prénom d'Hermione qu'il crût avoir halluciné. Depuis son passage dans le Voile, il ne l'avait pas vu, ni chez Harry, son filleul, ni dans l'appartement de Remus. Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que son ami de toujours pouvait avoir des vues sur cette jeune femme.

Certes, elle avait grandi et, pour l'avoir aperçu de loin quelques fois, il ne pouvait qu'accorder à Remus qu'elle était très belle, même bandante s'il se laissait aller à ses besoins les plus primaires. Mais il ne savait pas que son colocataire avait tourné la page en ce qui concernait Nymphadora. Cela avait dû être très dur pour lui de se rendre compte qu'il tombait amoureux d'une autre femme. Il devait penser trahir la mémoire de son amour perdu.

Si Sirius était aussi sûr des pensées de Remus, c'était pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il avait toujours su anticiper et comprendre les actes de son ami. Ils étaient comme des frères. Si Remus tombait amoureux, il lui était impossible de le cacher très longtemps aux yeux de son meilleur ami. Deuxièmement, Remus ne s'était jamais masturbé sur une femme pour qu'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments. Sirius avait toujours trouvé ça dépassé, mais il le savait, Remus était un romantique. Tout le contraire de lui. Mais ce que Remus ignorait, c'était qu'il arrivait également à Sirius de penser à Hermione…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les retrouvailles

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop choqué(e)s par les basses pulsions de Sirius et Remus ^^**

 **Merci du fond du coeur a Delphine03 et à espe29 (+ un guest) pour vos reviews. Vous me motivez à continuer d'écrire cette fic :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les retrouvailles**

 **Hermione – jour de la rentrée, appartement d'Hermione**

Dix minutes après qu'elle eût ouvert les yeux, Hermione était déjà en train de se faire belle. Habituellement, son apparence physique ne comptait que très peu pour elles. Elle ne voulait pas faire partie de ces filles superficielles qui passaient leur journée à se regarder dans un miroir. Mais pourtant, ce matin-là, elle avait lissé ses cheveux, avait sacrifié dix minutes pour faire un beau trait d'eye-liner mais, surtout, elle avait choisi des vêtements inhabituellement flatteurs pour sa silhouette.

Malgré toutes ses occupations de la matinée, une seule chose importait : encore quelques heures et elle allait retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis, mais surtout elle allait retrouver les deux hommes de sa vie. Son stress ne faisait qu'augmenter, surtout avec tous les efforts qu'elle déployait pour se faire remarquer de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Quand sa valise fût finie et que son appartement fût vidé de la grande majorité de ses affaires – ce furent surtout les bibliothèques qui furent désertées par les livres –, elle fit une dernière fois le tour de son logement. Elle repensa à tous ces moments de désespoir d'avoir perdu Remus et Sirius. Les raisons de sa tristesse n'étaient pas les mêmes : l'un était l'amour de sa vie, elle le sentait, l'autre était la seule figure masculine qui pouvait la conseiller, et, à l'avenir, elle aurait d'ailleurs bien besoin de ses conseils pour attirer l'attention de cet homme inaccessible.

Arrivée à la Gare de King's Cross, elle cherche ses amis du regard. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver du côté moldu de la Gare, pour pouvoir se retrouver en toute tranquillité, sans être interrompu par tous leurs amis et camarades de classe. Hermione reconnaissait qu'elle avait parfois du mal à gérer sa proximité avec l'Elu. Dans le monde sorcier désormais, elle ne pouvait plus apparaître au public sans devoir répondre à des questions d'enfants admiratifs ou de parents souhaitant savoir d'où elle tirait toutes ses connaissances, sans compter les journalistes qui ne savaient plus comment faire de nouveaux articles et qui se penchaient depuis la victoire d'Harry sur sa vie privée.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était vu demander si elle envisageait de se mettre en couple avec Harry ou Ron… C'était navrant. Personne ne se disait qu'à force de passer du temps avec des deux-là, elle n'avait plus rien à découvrir d'eux ? Que le mystère avait totalement disparu, de même qu'un pseudo-intérêt amoureux ? Le baiser échangé entre elle et Ron dans la Chambre des Secrets n'avait heureusement pas été ébruité. Même Harry n'était pas au courant.

En parlant de l'Elu, le voilà qui arrivait tout sourire. Ravie de revoir sa tête d'ange, Hermione courut jusqu'à lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Pour les moldus qui passaient, parfois en les regardant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, ces deux jeunes adultes était un couple ravi de se retrouver, ou alors deux amis qui ne s'était pas vus depuis un long moment. La vraie magie était là. Dans le monde moldu, ils pouvaient être qui ils voulaient, personne n'existait pour espionner leurs moindres faits et gestes.

« Harry, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as une super bonne mine ! Tu es parti en vacances ? Où ça ?

\- Oh ! Doucement avec toutes tes questions ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors dans l'ordre : oui je vais bien et je suis aussi très heureux de te retrouver oui j'ai bonne mine et oui je suis parti en vacances, mais je ne te dirais pas où.

\- Eh ! » Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. « C'est horrible de ne pas me raconter ce que tu as fait pendant deux mois ! C'est vraiment méchant ! Jamais je ne te ferais un coup pareil moi ! C'est inj…

\- Bon, d'accord ! D'accord ! Je suis parti en Roumanie avec Ron. »

Mais elle vit quelque chose dans le regard de son ami qui la chamboula. A l'évocation de son voyage, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Quand d'un coup, elle comprit.

« Harry ! Dis-moi qui c'est ?

\- Mais euh… qui est quoi ? répondit-il en rougissant.

\- Harry James Potter, je sais que tu es amoureux ! Je le vois dans tes yeux ! Et ce sourire crétin qui tu n'arrives pas à contrôler !

\- On ne peut rien te cacher hein, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Je te le dirais plus tard, quand j'en aurais envie, mais en attendant ne me torture pas, je te le dirais quand je serais prêt.

\- D'accord. Où est Ron ?

\- Tu connais aussi bien que moi la réponse à cette question.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Il est parti acheter à manger ?

\- Tu es trop intelligente, Herm ! »

Ils eurent tous les deux un fou rire. A peine calmés, une vision leur déclencha une nouvelle crise de rire. Ils virent arriver Ron avec un grand sac de courses qui débordait de nourriture et de boissons moldues en tous genres. C'en était trop pour les deux hilares qui s'écroulèrent par terre en se tordant de rire. Ron fit semblant d'être vexé, comprenant très vite que c'était de lui qu'ils se moquaient ouvertement. Mais quand il baissa les mains vers son sac, il se mit à rire aussi. Il avait abusé, c'est vrai. Mais que serait la vie sans le plaisir de manger ?

Après quelques dizaines de secondes, un calme relatif revint et les trois amis partirent d'un même pas vers le quai de la voie 9 ¾. C'est une fois arrivée sur le quai qu'Hermione sentit de nouveau son cœur battre la chamade. Elle ne savait pas où était Remus, elle avait peur de tomber sur lui devant ses deux amis. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur cinquième année, sa peur augmentait à chaque pas qui la rapprochait du loup-garou…

* * *

 **Sirius – jour de la rentrée, Gare de King's Cross**

La veille au soir, Sirius avait accueilli chez lui Hedwige, qui lui avait amené une lettre d'Harry. Dans son courrier, il lui apprenait qu'il serait à la Gare de King's Cross avec Ron et Hermione à onze heures, qu'elle était au courant de son retour et qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir.

Quand il fût arrivé à la Gare, il chercha le Trio d'OR mais ne le trouva pas. Il se dît qu'ils devaient sûrement se retrouver dans un endroit tranquille, loin de l'agitation à leur sujet qui régnait dans le monde sorcier. Il n'avait alors plus qu'à attendre de voir son filleul et ses amis. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit de grands rires qui venaient de l'entrée du quai, vers le mur de la voie 9 ¾.

Il se dirigea vers les bruits et tomba nez-à-nez avec Hermione. Son regard passa de la surprise à la joie, un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle sauta à son cou. Il la serra contre lui, et sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il posa une main dans son dos et son autre main sur ses fesses pour la maintenir près de lui. Surpris de son propre geste, il enleva rapidement sa main et la lâcha. Il fût choqué de remarquer qu'Hermione l'observait droit dans les yeux, avec insistance, alors que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Sa tête était levée vers la sienne. Elle ne s'éloignait pas de lui malgré son geste. S'il avait été seul avec elle, il aurait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans hésiter une seconde.

Ce fût lui qui recula pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il pensa à Remus, et se dit qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas faire un coup pareil à son meilleur ami. Si une femme lui était interdite, c'était bien elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Elle était devenue une femme. La guerre l'avait fait mûrir, peut-être trop vite d'ailleurs, mais elle l'avait embelli. Elle se tenait droite, fière et n'avait plus cette manie de baisser les yeux à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait. C'était d'ailleurs ce regard franc et direct qui avait décontenancé le beau trentenaire.

Un tapotement sur son épaule lui fît se rendre compte qu'il regardait toujours Hermione. Il se retourna vivement et salua Harry et Ron de bon cœur. Il était ravi de revoir son filleul et de pouvoir passer une année entière dans le même endroit. Peut-être qu'ils avaient enfin l'occasion de devenir une vraie famille ?

« Allez les enfants, allons-y ! Remus doit déjà être dans le train, et ça serait trop bête qu'on rate le départ, pour une fois que tout le monde est à l'heure ! ».

* * *

 **Hermione – encore et toujours le jour de la rentrée, devant le Poudlard Express**

Dès que son « grand frère » prononça le nom de Remus, Hermione ne sût plus où se mettre. Depuis les derniers jours, elle avait tellement pensé à son ancien Professeur. Il lui avait manqué, c'est incontestable, mais elle s'était également mise à penser à Sirius. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais il était quasi omniprésent dans ses rêves. Alors quand il l'avait serré contre lui et qu'elle avait senti sa main sur une partie intime de son corps, elle ne savait plus s'il s'agissait ou non de la réalité.

Jamais Hermione n'avait pensé à Sirius comme possible compagnon de vie. Elle avait beau le trouver gentil, il était imprévisible et elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas un homme fidèle. Alors à quoi bon ? Pourquoi penser à un homme qui la ferait très certainement souffrir ? Elle se dît que la question pourrait attendre, qu'elle ne devait pas gâcher ses retrouvailles avec cet homme qu'elle aimait comme un frère et qu'elle avait cru perdu à jamais.

* * *

 **Remus – le jour de la rentrée (encore ? vraiment ? bravo l'auteure : quelle progression rapide !), dans le Poudlard Express**

Le loup-garou était entré dans le train dès que ses portes s'étaient ouvertes. Il avait eu l'embarras du choix en ce qui concernait les compartiments des wagons, et il prit le plus grand. Sirius lui avait lu la lettre d'Harry, et il se demandait à quelle heure tout ce petit allait arriver.

Après une vingtaine de minutes qu'il avait passé seul, il entendit la voix de Sirius qui provenait du couloir. Son trac monta en flèche et il eût la sensation d'étouffer. Il enleva sa cape, mais cela ne suffît pas. Son malaise perdurait et il ne savait que faire pour que cela s'arrête. Il s'enfouît alors sous sa cape, comme durant le trajet de la troisième année du Trio d'Or, et fît semblant de dormir.

Ce fût à cet instant qu'Hermione entra, seule, dans la petite pièce exigüe. Se sentant observé, et prenant pour prétexte le vacarme causé par son colocataire, Remus émergea de sa soi-disant sieste. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua qu'Hermione l'observait, mais quand ils furent totalement ouverts, la jeune femme se détourna soudainement, le rouge aux joues, comme si elle était coupable. Il se demandait pourquoi elle l'observait ainsi, avant de se rendre compte qu'il la détaillait également. Elle était magnifique. Son visage d'enfant avait évolué vers un visage plus adulte, joliment dessiné. Sans parler de son corps…

Remus n'était pas un homme qui accordait une importance démesurée au physique, contrairement à Sirius. Il aimait d'abord l'esprit de la personne avant de s'intéresser à ses courbes. Mais Hermione avait décidément les deux : l'esprit clair et le corps d'une déesse.

« Hermione, je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver, dit-il en souriant.

\- Moi aussi. La vie, après ton départ, s'est révélée encore plus dure, confia-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre du train.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir fui, Hermione. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

\- Je t'en ai voulu, Remus. Je ne t'en veux plus, répondit-elle, le regard toujours dans le vide.

\- Alors pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas dans les yeux quand je te parle, Hermione ? »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un air de défi

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _ **Delphine03 :**_ **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que tu postes régulièrement !**

 _ **Snoopgol :**_ **Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que d'avoir la perception des évènements par chaque personnage peut être lourde pour certains, mais c'est un vrai plaisir d'entrer dans la tête de certains personnages que JK Rowling n'a pas vraiment développé dans la saga.**

 **Une dédicace spécial :**

 **Je voulais remercier tout particulièrement CarolineWho, du fond du coeur ! Merci de me décoincer et de me faire autant rire avec tes blagues ! Ca n'a pas de prix pour moi !**

* * *

 _« Je t'en ai voulu, Remus. Je ne t'en veux plus, répondit-elle, le regard toujours dans le vide._

 _\- Alors pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas dans les yeux quand je te parle, Hermione ? »_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Un air de défi**

 **Hermione – l'instant des secrets, compartiment n°1 du Poudlard Express**

La question de son bien-aimé professeur lui coupa le souffle. Alors qu'elle regardait à travers la vitre, son corps mourrait d'envie de se lover entre les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Ses doigts ne voulaient qu'une chose : plonger dans ses beaux cheveux châtains, pendant que ses lèvres se poseraient sur les siennes, doucement, dans un baiser qui révélerait à son destinataire tous les sentiments qu'elle lui portait déjà.

Mais, bien entendu, elle n'en fît rien. Elle avait surtout envie de s'enfuir. Elle avait trop peur d'être rejetée, elle savait que cela la détruirait. Elle voulait être honnête, mais ce fût sa peur de l'abandon qui l'en empêcha. Elle le reconnaissait volontiers, elle n'avait que peu d'amis. Peu d'amis et bien peu de courage. Affronter un mage noir n'était rien pour elle en comparaison de cet instant où tout se jouait.

Prête à ouvrir la bouche pour enfin lui répondre, elle se tourna vers lui. Et sa bouche s'assécha à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent. Aucun son ne pût sortir et elle scella ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de disparaître, le temps de préparer un beau discours. Mais Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Hermione, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te voir et à quel point je regrette que tu aies souffert de mon absence…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. J'aurais dû tout essayer pour te retrouver, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage.

\- Pour quelle raison, Hermione ? Tu es l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, et je ne t'avais jamais intimidé avant.

\- Parce qu'avant, je... je… »

Elle regarda vers la porte, puis vers la fenêtre. Son affolement grimpait en flèche, et le point de rupture fut atteint. Elle attrapa sa valise d'une main tremblante et sortit précipitamment. Le couloir était désert et elle se mit à le parcourir doucement, en se concentrant sur le paysage qu'elle voyait défiler par les vitres pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues rouges. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, c'était des larmes de honte. Comment son courage, valeur fondamentale de Gryffondor, avait-il pu l'abandonner aussi brutalement, à un moment aussi crucial ? Ses larmes devinrent des sanglots qu'elle ne parvint pas à retenir. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre froide, mais la fraîcheur soudaine n'apaisa pas son chagrin.

Elle commença à avoir peur de ce qu'elle était en train de devenir, une lâche. Une femme qui n'arrivait pas à dire à celui qu'elle aimait qu'elle en était amoureuse.

* * *

 **Sirius – un instant surprenant, à bord du Poudlard Express**

« Les garçons, je vais chercher Remus et Hermione. Je reviens après.

\- Aucun souci, Sirius » répondit Ron la bouche pleine.

Il sortit et referma doucement la porte du petit compartiment. Il arpenta le couloir de leur wagon mais ne put trouver son meilleur ami. Il décida alors d'aller dans le wagon situé en tête du train, et déverrouilla la porte de communication, avant d'apercevoir Hermione.

En s'approchant de quelques pas, il réalisa qu'elle pleurait et cette vision lui fit mal au ventre. Elle avait l'air de souffrir et il voulait savoir ce qui bouleversait à ce point la belle jeune femme. Il était à moins de cinq mètres d'elle mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Sans réfléchir, il se colla à elle, son torse contre son dos et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Hermione…

\- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots

\- Je te cherchais… Dis-moi ce que tu as. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se remit à pleurer. Et, d'elle-même, elle se retourna et les bras de Sirius la retinrent fermement contre lui.

« Calme-toi, Hermione, s'il te plaît. Je suis là et je ne partirai pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qu'il t'arrive. »

Mais elle ne cessa pas de pleurer, et sa vulnérabilité l'atteignit droit au cœur. Il saisît doucement son menton entre ses doigts et le releva vers lui. Il était là pour elle, elle ne devait jamais en douter. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui permettrait peut-être de le lui prouver. Sa bouche se posa doucement sur celle d'Hermione et ce fut à cet instant qu'il ressentit ce qu'on pouvait appeler le coup de foudre. Il ne se serait éloigné d'elle pour rien au monde.

* * *

 **Hermione – l'heure de l'apaisement, dans les bras de Sirius**

Quand Sirius l'embrassa, son chagrin s'évapora de lui-même. Elle se sentait femme pour la première fois et ses larmes s'étaient taries. Elle focalisa son attention sur les lèvres de l'animagus et fut ravie de les trouver douces, sucrées, parfaites en somme. Elle prit seule la décision d'approfondir leur baiser et mit ses mains derrière la nuque de Sirius. Elle voulait qu'il lui communique sa chaleur, elle avait besoin de ça pour se sentir de nouveau en sécurité.

Comme s'il avait entendu sa prière silencieuse, elle sentit une main remonter dans ses cheveux et une autre descendre plus bas, vers le creux de ses reins, puis sur ses fesses, comme plus tôt sur le quai de la gare. Ce contact ne la gêna pas, au contraire. Elle avait envie de plus, et rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle se sentait heureuse, et le mouvement de la main de Sirius, qui caressait ses fesses et s'amusait à les masser, lui rappelait ce qui se passait toujours dans ses rêves, quand il voulait lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait.

Puis elle se rendit compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient des problèmes ou qu'ils se fassent surprendre dans une situation aussi scandaleuse. Mais bien qu'elle ne voulût pas interrompre leur baiser, elle n'eut pas le choix.

« Sirius, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Tu me plais beaucoup, mais… pas ici… Imagine que l'on se fasse surprendre.

\- Tu as raison, Herm. Et je ne voudrais pas plus abuser de la situation. On en reparlera plus tard d'accord ? Je vais chercher Remus, mais je ne veux pas que tu restes seule. Tu devrais aller voir Harry et Ron, et garde moi un peu de gâteau au chocolat, si possible.

\- D'accord. Oui, je t'en garderai une part si j'arrive à temps, sourit-elle. Remus est dans le dernier compartiment, au fond.

\- Comment tu le sais, ma belle ? »

* * *

 **Sirius – le moment des confessions, dans le compartiment n°1 du Poudlard Express**

Mais Hermione était déjà loin quand il acheva sa question. Il savait que son départ précipité cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il se dirigea vers le compartiment que la Gryffondor lui avait indiqué. Effectivement, son meilleur ami s'y trouvait, et il remarqua à travers la porte vitrée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regardait dans le vide.

Il toqua brièvement et entra. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de son ami mais cela fit culpabiliser Sirius à un point inimaginable. Il venait d'embrasser et de toucher la femme qui pouvait rendre son ami heureux, celle sur qui son frère de cœur fantasmait et à qui il pensait pour soulager ses pulsions. Il se demanda quoi faire. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ?

Il choisît d'écouter son cœur et de tout avouer à Remus, quelques minutes plus tard, juste le temps de profiter un dernier instant de leur amitié qu'il allait probablement gâcher. Après tout, ils étaient condamnés à passer une année entière dans le château, il aurait bien l'occasion d'user d'une infinité de stratagèmes pour que son meilleur ami lui pardonne, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il espérait. Certains pouvaient se dire qu'aucune femme ne méritait que l'on perde un ami pour elle, mais ces personnes ne devaient probablement pas connaître Hermione. Il n'existait pas deux femmes comme elle, et elle valait tous les sacrifices du monde. Sirius en était persuadé.

Il s'était juré d'écouter les élans de son cœur et avait fini par comprendre que celui-ci ne se trompait que rarement. Dans les bras de la jolie brune, il s'était senti devenir un homme. Pas de ceux que l'on peut admirer pour leurs tableaux de chasse ou leurs prouesses sportives, mais de ceux qui sont sûrs de leur choix et qui sont prêts à tout pour rendre une femme heureuse.

* * *

 **Remus – l'heure du défi, dans le compartiment n°1 du Poudlard Express**

« Alors mon ami, comment sens-tu cette année à Poudlard ? demanda Remus.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien enseigné à personne et je vais apprendre à des gosses à se transformer en chats ou en rats.

\- Aïe, mauvais choix Patmol. N'oublie pas que les chats adorent chasser les rats, répondit Remus en éclatant de rire.

\- Ah oui, je suis vraiment un abruti parfois. Tu vois ! Je commence déjà très mal l'année.

\- Mais non, ça va venir. Et puis sinon, tu pourras demander de l'aide à Hermione, tu sais bien qu'elle est ravie de te revoir et qu'elle aime plus que tout aider les profs.

\- Ouais, bonne idée. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Quelque chose qui va te mettre en colère.

\- Ah ? Mais pourquoi ça me mettrait en colère ? se méfia soudainement Remus.

\- Ecoute Lunard, tu te souviens d'hier soir ? Le temps que je me débarrasse de la nana avec qui j'étais, tu es allé prendre ta douche, non ? »

Remus perdit réellement son sourire. Il voyait très bien de quel sujet Sirius allait lui parler, mais il espérait se tromper. Et surtout pourquoi l'avertissait-il qu'il allait lui en vouloir ?

« Pour ne rien te cacher, commença Sirius, je t'ai entendu hier sous la douche, et je sais que tu pensais à Hermione. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de prononcer son nom, plus d'une fois.

\- Comment tu as pu m'espionner comme ça ! s'écria Remus.

\- Si tu commences déjà à t'énerver, ça ne présage rien de bon pour la suite. Surtout que ce que je vais te dire maintenant, ça va te blesser, j'en ai peur.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, bordel ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de si grave ? Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Non, Lunard, je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu te l'ais faite ?

\- Arrête de me manquer de respect comme ça ! A t'entendre, je n'ai aucune morale !

\- Tu n'as aucune morale, Patmol. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir là-dessus.

\- Je l'ai embrassé !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu, Remus ! Je l'ai embrassé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je l'ai vu dans le couloir du train il y a vingt minutes, elle était tellement malheureuse, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais simplement la réconforter. Je sais bien, avec ce que j'ai entendu hier, qu'elle te plaît énormément, mais elle me plaît aussi.

\- Mais arrête avec tes histoires, comme si tu étais un prince charmant ! Tu vas la faire souffrir, je le sais ! Tu es un vrai chien, Sirius ! Tu sais très bien que je ne me suis jamais masturbé en pensant à une femme dont je me fous, tu sais que ça signifie qu'elle compte énormément pour moi ! Et pourtant tu me la voles !

\- Te la voler ? Mais Remus, si au moins tu assumais ce que tu ressens… mais tu en es incapable… Ne t'étonne pas que quelqu'un prenne ta place.

\- Ce quelqu'un ne devrait pas être mon meilleur ami.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'en amour, ce genre de règles n'existe pas.

\- En amour ? C'est toi qui oses parler d'amour ? Tu ramènes une femme différente dans ton lit tous les soirs.

\- Tu te crois meilleur que moi parce que tu fais abstinence ?

\- Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je serais meilleur pour elle.

\- Eh bien je te propose une compétition alors.

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux qu'on joue avec elle ?

\- Non, Remus. La victoire sera au premier qui arrive à conquérir son cœur.

\- Est-ce que tu l'apprécies au moins, Sirius ?

\- Crois-moi Lunard, ce baiser que j'ai échangé avec elle tout à l'heure était fabuleux, se vanta-t-il une dernière fois. Je peux même te dire qu'il a éveillé en moi des sentiments bien plus forts qu'une simple affection.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu la touches, Sirius. Je ne t'en laisserai plus l'occasion.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, Lunard, » conclut-il avec une moue de mépris pour celui qui était son meilleur ami, et qui devint à partir de cet instant le plus grand rival qu'il ait jamais pu avoir.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Pour un sourire

**Bonjour ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour la longue pause, mais je n'avais plus la moindre inspiration. Cette fic n'allait plus où je le voulais, comme si elle avait développé sa propre volonté, mais heureusement j'ai inventé un sort de "cou-couche panier" très efficace !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez cette reprise ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)**

* * *

 _« Je ne veux plus que tu la touches, Sirius. Je ne t'en laisserai plus l'occasion._

 _\- C'est ce qu'on verra, Lunard. »_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Pour un sourire**

 **Hermione - Gare de Pré-au-Lard**

Alors que le Trio d'Or descendait du train en compagnie de Sirius, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de chercher Remus du regard. Bien qu'elle n'eût pas le courage de lui avouer le fond de sa pensée, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle lui devait une explication. Elle ne pouvait pas se comporter comme une lâche et s'en contenter. Sinon, elle ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace… Harry et Ron, pressés de retrouver Luna et Neville, coupèrent Hermione dans ses réflexions et lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient la laisser rentrer au château avec Sirius, pour pouvoir passer plus de temps en compagnie de leur couple d'amis préféré. Leur demande la fit sourire, à croire qu'il la prenait pour une Molly Weasley en puissance.

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez y aller, les garçons, mais soyez à l'heure pour le dîner dans la Grande Salle », dit-elle en riant.

Ils la serrèrent dans leur bras en riant à leur tour et s'enfuirent à toute jambe, impatients de retrouver l'école qu'ils avaient été obligés de déserter pendant une année entière. Tout semblait leur faire croire que la vie allait reprendre son cours normal, que tout serait beaucoup plus simple désormais. Mais la vie aimait jouer avec les hommes et femmes du monde, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, et Hermione était désormais, dans le plus grand secret, prise au piège de l'amour.

Après avoir regardé ses amis s'éloigner, Hermione chercha Sirius du regard. Il était à quelques pas d'elle, en train de discuter avec Hagrid, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de deux longues années, depuis sa chute dans le Voile. Les deux hommes riaient à gorge déployée, et la Lionne en fut ravie. C'était un spectacle si plaisant de voir un être qui vous est cher revenir dans votre vie et le voir profiter ainsi de moments aussi simples qu'il aurait pu ne plus jamais vivre. Elle sourit à cette pensée, sincèrement heureuse pour cet homme qui méritait bien cette chance.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Sirius la regardait, puis se dirigeait d'elle, trop curieux de savoir pour quelle raison un si ravissant sourire étirait ses lèvres rouges…

* * *

 **Sirius - Gare de Pré-au-Lard**

« Eh bien, Herm, je serai curieux de savoir à quoi, ou à qui, est dû ce magnifique sourire, déclara-t-il d'une vois douce.

\- Oh ! Sirius ! Je…

\- Laisse-moi deviner… J'en suis la cause ? »

Il eut alors le plaisir sournois de voir Hermione rougir. La Lionne de Gryffondor avait décidément bien du mal à lui cacher quelque chose, et elle sembla s'en rendre compte et vouloir y remédier, car elle sourit de plus belle.

« Effectivement, tu es la raison pour laquelle je sourie », avoua-t-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'être décontenancé par une réponse aussi franche. Lui qui avait toujours aimé avoir un ascendant sur les gens… Cette jeune femme était décidément bien différente de celle qu'elle était alors qu'il était parti dans son monde de brouillard éternel. Elle était toujours fragile, mais avait en même temps gagné en force. Elle semblait ne plus avoir peur. Il savait bien que cela était dû à la guerre, que cette évolution n'avait pas constitué un choix, mais Merlin qu'il aimait ce tempérament qui lui rappelait le sien…

« Et puis-je savoir en quoi je constitue une raison de sourire ?

\- A ton retour, Sirius. A ta façon de rire avec cet homme qui a dû te manquer et qui a beaucoup pensé à toi.

\- Et c'est cela qui te touche ?

\- Oui. J'aime te voir heureux. »

Et ce fut la phrase de trop pour Sirius, qui, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher plus longtemps, la serra dans ses bras. Cette femme si douce et intelligente, si bien intentionnée envers lui… Il était désormais sûr de la vouloir, de ne vouloir qu'elle. Au diable son amitié avec Remus, il aurait tout le temps de se faire pardonner à partir du moment où cette femme serait sienne.

Mû par son instinct canin, il nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou, et inspira son parfum. Tout en elle était aphrodisiaque et avait sur lui un effet incroyablement puissant. Quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours sur le quai, entourés d'un vaste publique, il desserra son étreinte avec peine et lui proposa de prendre la route vers Poudlard.

« Avec plaisir, mais… Tu ne veux pas qu'on attende Remus ?

\- Il avait rendez-vous avec le Professeur McGonagall. Il est sorti du train dans les premiers.

\- Oh, d'accord, soupira-t-elle. Alors, allons-y. »

Cette dernière phrase rendit Sirius pensif. Ainsi donc, Hermione était visiblement déçue de ne pas avoir Remus à ses côtés, mais pourtant, elle ne le rejetait pas lui, le chien fou, et elle semblait même prendre un certain plaisir à être dans ses bras… Mais l'hypothèse d'une Hermione collectionneuse d'hommes ne lui traversa pas l'esprit, pas après ce baiser si révélateur qu'ils avaient échangé dans le train.

Il prit alors une décision qu'il savait risquée, et suggéra à Hermione de ne pas prendre la cariole habituellement destinée à les amener dans les plus brefs délais au château, mais à passer la Forêt, qui n'avait plus rien d'Interdite ou de Maudite désormais, le monstre qui la hantait et tuait les licornes qui la peuplaient étant mort depuis quelques mois. Il invoqua le motif de discuter plus longuement afin de rattraper le temps perdu, et fut agréablement surpris d'entendre la Gryffondor accepter.

* * *

 **Remus - Dans le bureau de la Directrice, Minerva McGonagall**

« Bonjour, Remus. Merci d'avoir pris sur votre temps libre pour venir me voir.

\- Bonjour, Minerva. C'est bien normal ; et ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier d'avoir pensé à moi pour ce poste.

\- Lors de votre année chez nous en tant que Professeur, vous aviez fait sensation auprès des élèves. Il me semblait donc tout à fait logique et légitime de vous réembaucher.

\- Merci, répéta Remus. »

Minerva lui sourit doucement et lui déclara le discours qu'elle réservait à tout le corps enseignant de l'école, de l'explication des nouveaux points du règlement à la discussion de l'emploi du temps et des horaires de cours, moment qui se produisit sans heurt.

« Maintenant que nous avons abordé toutes les formalités administratives, j'aurais aimé vous demander un service pour cette année, enchaîna McGonagall.

\- Je vous écoute, l'encouragea Remus.

\- Seriez-vous d'accord pour être Préfet-en-Chef de notre école ?

\- Mais, Minerva, n'est-ce pas une tâche d'ordinaire affectée aux élèves ?

\- Effectivement. C'est le cas depuis toujours, mais au vu des circonstances dramatiques qui ont bouleversées nos vies ces derniers mois et l'état psychologique dans lequel se trouve la majorité de nos étudiants, je n'ai proposé ce poste qu'à Hermione, en qui j'ai une totale confiance.

\- Hermione Granger ?

\- Oui. Il me semblait me souvenir que vous aviez de bons rapports, d'autant plus qu'elle a fait partie de l'Ordre au même titre que vous, et qu'elle connaît votre condition.

\- Que vient faire ma condition dans votre proposition ?

\- Oh ! Ne le prenez pas mal, Remus. J'ai simplement songé qu'avoir la possibilité d'être au grand air tous les soirs, y compris lors de vos transformations, pourrait vous rassurer et vous permettre d'exercer au mieux vos fonctions.

\- Cela est bien pensé, Minerva. Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai été tellement habitué à être mis de côté à cause de ma « condition », comme vous l'avez.

\- Soyez certain que je ne pense pas à mal en l'évoquant devant vous. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais proposé votre nom au Conseil des Professeurs pour vous faire reprendre ce poste.

\- Et bien, j'accepte.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie !

\- Sans vouloir me montrer impoli, puis-je m'en aller ? J'ai encore plusieurs malles à ranger avant le dîner, sans compter que je souhaite parler à Hermione de nos futures rondes à venir ainsi que de nos obligations au poste de Préfets.

\- Bien entendu ! Faites, je vous en prie. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous en ressentez le besoin.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas », conclut Remus, un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

Remus se mit en route vers ses appartements, chaque professeur ayant le sien. Trop impatient de parler avec la Lionne, il sortit de sa poche la Carte du Maraudeur qu'Harry lui avait donné le mois dernier, à la fin du mois d'Août, car elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Il passa de longues minutes à chercher la jeune femme sur la carte, puis dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne devait pas encore être entrée dans le château.

Une pulsion d'inquiétude s'empara de lui, et il se mit à chercher son infernal (et désormais ancien) colocataire. Et il constata que celui-ci aussi était introuvable. Alors, au lieu de ronger son frein, il décida de ranger ses affaires, de sorte à occuper son esprit, sans grand succès, les paroles de Sirius lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire : _« Je l'ai croisée dans le train il y a vingt minutes, elle était tellement malheureuse. » « Je l'ai embrassée. » « Si au moins tu assumais ce que tu ressens… »_

Les mots se mirent à virevolter autour de lui, comme pour lui rappeler à quel point il avait été stupide. La femme qui l'aime sort précipitamment d'une pièce close, l'air paniqué, et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de rester sur son siège au lieu de la suivre et de la rassurer. Et il l'avait envoyée tout droit dans les bras de ce sac à puces…

« Eh merde… Je suis vraiment trop con… »


End file.
